A conventional memory model for a virtual machine includes a trusted memory region (TMR) that is used to store information that is only accessible by trusted entities in the processing system. For example, the processing system includes a high-security processor that operates at a high privilege level and is considered a most trusted entity in the processing system. The high-security processor is authorized to read, write, and modify information in the TMR. In the virtual environment implemented on the processor, a hypervisor manages one or more guests that are executing on one or more virtual machines. The hypervisor is a trusted entity that is used to authorize and load guests, as well as functions that are used by the guests such as graphics, media, encoders, decoders, and the like.